


"Takuya"

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: The Lover, The Lover (series)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marriage (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't know how to tag them lmao this fandom needs more fanfics not on aff.<br/>also I wrote this instead of doing my art work lmao</p><p>And it's sorta a pun about Takuya's last name since it's not revealed pfft</p></blockquote>





	"Takuya"

"Takuya."

"Yes?"

"Takuya."

"Uh huh?"

"Takuya.."

"Joon Jae, I'm right in front of you, what is it?"

Joon Jae turned his head to face the blond who had a curious look and small smile on his face.  
".. Nothing," he said, turning back to the TV.

"Aiiish, you can't just call my name so dreamily like that and then not tell me why!" Takuya pouted, turning his whole body to face Joon Jae from their position on the couch. He placed his head on Joon Jae's shoulder and started poking the latter's cheek with his finger, whining, "tell meeee."

Joon Jae sighed at the other's antics, and swatted his finger away, "I was just thinking.."

"About?"

"... How our names would be like if we got married.. I wouldn't mind having your last name. Would you?"

Silence.

A glance at the blonde revealed Takuya staring at him wide eyed and jaw dropped. Tints of pink could be seen on his ears and cheeks, and Joon Jae would be lying if he said he didn't feel his own cheeks heat up. 

"W- what..." Joon Jae stuttered, eyes glancing to Takuya's lips which looked rather tempting at that moment. Just as he was about to lean in, Takuya snapped out of his trance and laughed shakily, "J- Joon Jae, don't joke about things like t-that. I-I'll go get some water," he leaned away quickly before going to the kitchen and avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

Joon Jae huffed, what did he mean _joke_. Although that wasn't what he was thinking about, it doesn't mean he didn't think about things like that before! He focused back to the TV and said out loud, "You're right. I was actually thinking about how your name sounds like Takoyaki."

Cue a cup shattering and an embarrassed high pitched "Joon Jaee!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to tag them lmao this fandom needs more fanfics not on aff.  
> also I wrote this instead of doing my art work lmao
> 
> And it's sorta a pun about Takuya's last name since it's not revealed pfft


End file.
